50_cent_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Patiently Waiting
(feat. Eminem) Cent talking Ay Em you know my favorite white boy right... I.. I owe you for this one Chorus I've been patiently waiting For a track to explode on (yea) You can stun if you want And yo ass'll get rolled on (It's 50) It feels like my flows Been hot for so long (yea) If you thinking I'ma fucking Fall off your so wrong Cent I'm innocent in my head Like a baby born dead Destination heaven Sitting political passengers from 9-11 (yea) The Lords blessing left me lyrically incline (uh huh) Shit I ain't even got to try to shine God's a seamstress who tailorfitted my pain I got scriptures in my brain I can spit at your thang Straight out the good book Look niggaz is shook 50 fear no man warrior Swing swords like Conan Picture me pen in hand Write lines knowin' THE SOURCE will quote it When I die they'll read this And say a genius wrote it I grew up without my Pops Should that make me bitter I caught cases and got out Does that make me a quitter In this white mans world I'm similar to a squirrel Looking for a slut Wit a nice butt to get a nut If I get shot today my phone Will stop ringing again These industry niggaz ain't friends They know how to pretend (2x) I've been patiently waiting For a track to explode on (yea) You can stun if you want And yo ass'll get rolled on (It's 50) It feels like my flows Been hot for so long (yea) If you thinking I'ma fucking Fall off your so wrong (It's 50!!) Eminem You've been patiently waiting To make it through all the hate Debating whether or not You can even weather the storm As you lay on the table They operating to save you It's like an Angel came to you Sent from the heavens above They think they crazy But they ain't crazy lets face it Shit basically they just playing sick They ain't shit they ain't saying shit Spray umh 50 shots A to the K get in the way I bring Dre and them wit me And turn this day into fucking mayhem You staying wit me Don't let me lose you I'm not trying to confuse you When I let lose wit this uzi And just shoot through your Izuzu You get the message Am I getting through to you You know it's coming You motherfuckers don't even know do you Take some BIG and some PAC And you mix them up in a pot Sprinkle a lil "BIG L" on top What the fuck do you got? You got the realest and illest killers Tied up in a knot The Juggernauts of this rap shit Like it or not it's like a fight to the top Just to see who die for the spot You put your life in this Nothing like surviving a shot Y'all know what time it is Soon as 50 signs on this dot Shit what you know about death threats Cause I get a lot Shady Records was 80 seconds Away from the towers Some cowards fucked with the wrong building They meant to hit ours Better evacuate all children Nuclear showers theres nothing spookier Your now about to witness the power of fuckin' 50! Chorus I've been patiently waiting For a track to explode on (yea) You can stun if you want And yo ass'll get rolled on (It's 50) It feels like my flows Been hot for so long (yea) If you thinking I'ma fucking Fall off your so wrong (It's 50!!) It's the Gun Squad here And you hear the shots go off (It's 50, They say It's 50) You see a nigga laid out Wit his fucking top blown off (It's 50, Man that wasn't 50) They don't holla my name Cent You shouldn't throw stones If you live in a glass house And if you got a glass jaw You should watch your mouth Cause I'll break your face Have you ass running Mumbling to the J Your going against me dogg You making a mistake I split yo lip You looking like them Michael Jackson Jackets Wit all them zippers I'm the boss on this boat You can call me Skipper The way I turn the money over You should call me Flipper Your Bitch a regular Bitch Your calling her Wifey I fucked her feed her fast food You keepin' her Icey I'm down to sell records But not my soul Snoop said this in '94 "We don't love them ho's" I got pennies for my thoughts Now I'm rich See the 20's spinnin' Looking mean on the 6 Nigga's wearing flags Cause the colors match they clothes The get caught in the wrong hood And filled up with holes Motherfucka' (2x) I've been patiently waiting For a track to explode on (yea) You can stun if you want And yo ass'll get rolled on (It's 50) It feels like my flows Been hot for so long (yea) If you thinking I'ma fucking Fall off your so wrong (It's 50!!) Category:50 cent